onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Round the Land
One Piece: Round the Land! is a game developed by Bandai for the PS2 system. It was released in Japan on July 29, 2004 and in Europe on December 10 of the same year. This game featured a unique story with the introduction of the non-canon devil fruit Mini Mini no Mi eaten by Blyue. Game Play Round the land is a 3D side scrolling game. Player can choose from any of the available Straw Hat Pirates, clearing each challenge area based of arcs from the East Blue Saga to the Skypiea Arc. After clearing all the levels of each stage the player will have a boss battle with the major enemy leader of the area i.e. Buggy, Crocodile, Enel etc. There are also sub battles featuring characters like Mr. 1 and Jango. Story Blyue is a filler character giant that appeared only in one of the One Piece games. He ate the Mini Mini no Mi, a Devil Fruit, that gives him the power to shrink himself. When he heard of the Legend of the Blue and that one can fulfill oneself thereby, he had an idea: he would open a hotel and send pirates on a treasure search. But he did not have any customer for 100 years, until Luffy and his crew showed up. Blyue then took Vivi prisoner and provoked them, forcing the Straw Hats to battle all their old foes and clear his resort's arc themed challenges. He fought Luffy after Vivi escaped. Blyue lost, but fulfilled his desire nonetheless. The Blue shattered finally. When Luffy told him that Brogy and Dorry are still alive, he was glad and realized that he still has friends, apologizing to Luffy afterwards. He told Luffy he will also become a pirate again someday. He wants to look for a crew as great as Luffy's. Stages * Orange Town * Syrup Village * Baratie * Arlong Park * Drum Island * Alubarna * Mock Town * Skypiea * Blyue's Arena Boss Battles *Buggy Pirates **Buggy **Alvida **Cabaji **Mohji & Richie *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro **Sham **Buchi **Jango *Krieg Pirates **Don Krieg **Gin *Arlong Pirates **Arlong **Kuroobi **Chew *Wapol Pirates **Wapol **Kuromarimo **Chess **Chessmarimo **Wapol's Flying Ship *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Mr. 1 **Miss Doublefinger **Mr. 2 Bon Kurei **Mr. 5 **Miss Valentine **Bananawani *God's Army **Enel **Shura & Fuza **Gedatsu **Ohm & Holy **Satori **Enel's Golden Colossus **Yama *Giant Warrior Pirates **Blyue *Shichibukai **Mihawk (only after completing the treasures on Kuro's stage) *Red Hair Pirates **Shanks (only after completing the treasures on Enel's stage) Cast Trivia * This game's box art was repurposed - with minor edits - for the American localization of One Piece: Pirates Carnival. * This is the only One Piece game to have a filler Devil Fruit user introduced to be part of a canon pirate crew, as Blyue was part of the Giant Warrior Pirates. * The Mini Mini no Mi would later appear in a filler arc in the anime, eaten by a different user who is also a giant. External Links * Official site (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Video Games